Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 9
by KogesKoges
Summary: Our heroes find themselves meeting an old face. But while they revamp, what will their enemies do?


Edvir walked into the Jedi chambers; he sat down on one of the three flat chairs that lied on the floor. He had just returned from Ryloth in secrecy to help his former apprentice Feral escape to the underworld of this galaxy, when he returned though he learned about Narek getting so far ahead of the Noghri Jedi. The Council had made a few decisions in his absence which had led to Gillhem Askolock being charged for finding Narek Pride and his allies. Gillhem's former apprentice was on her way to reinforce Anakin Skywalker in his battle against General Grievous. If Edvir was correct only one Republic Battle cruiser was hunting for Narek, the other members of the Council were fools for only sending a Jedi Master after this man. By now the Mandalorian would have half a squad under his command one of them was an extremely powerful Force sensitive, Gillhem would not be able to defeat Narek especially with that lightsaber snapping technique Narek had used on Ventress on Tatooine, which changed the game entirely. Edvir wouldn't be able to defeat someone who could snap lightsabers in half with his gloves. (Next to a few Jedi Masters) Edvir was considered a well-trained duelist in the Jedi Order, Gillhem was a good equal to him in physical powers; however Edvir was much greater in wisdom. Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Mundi, and all the other so called Jedi Masters were called the wisest of all beings, and yet how could these so called masters not even see through Edvir's disguise? The Noghri was never exceptionally talented for a Jedi, but what he lacked in skill he more than made up for in cunning. He was able to outsmart, output, and outthink all his advisories. That is what led Edvir to playing both sides of these Clone Wars; Count Dooku was a well-respected man that Edvir sometimes came into contact with. Edvir claimed to be a mole in the Jedi Order, that is how the CIS could maintain such a large step ahead of the Republic, but he was no such fool. CIS would lose this war but the Sith would win the background Edvir was sure of it. Count Dooku was not the grand master of the CIS, there was someone far more powerful and tactical that had created this conflict for years now. Edvir wasn't a fool and he knew someone was pulling the strings, which exactly was the question. It would not matter however; if the Noghri got his hands on the HK factories then those droids would outclass both the CIS and Clones in every way. HK droids were legendary, especially the one who made them famous HK-47, imagine an entire army of HK-47 droids under a single iron fist. Edvir would over through the Jedi on Coruscant first by crippling the weather system on the planet making it inhospitable then pick the Jedi off one by one. Edvir didn't care who or how many stood in his way, innocent, soldiers, and Jedi would all crumble under his claw, the rest of this galaxy would fold when the main planet folded on top of itself. The only thing between him and total annihilation would be Narek, and Edvir would make that man suffer for ever getting in the way.

The Dark side had not taken hold of Edvir, he kept those emotions suppressed unless absolutely needed, this way he could keep any presence hidden from the Council, although he would need to keep them suppressed more than ever seeing as his Padawan had been discovered to be a traitor. Feral was now on Mandalore trying to figure out this Narek Pride's past. Any clue to family, clan, or traditions would go a long way in helping Edvir's cause. As he sat and meditated on these thoughts Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the chambers. Edvir then turned to look up at the fellow Jedi who walked across and sat down on another flat chair.

"Where have you been these past months old friend?" asked Obi-wan sitting down. Kenobi was an honest man who had made a fine Jedi to the Council's standards. Edvir knew his master Qui-Gon very well, making him friends with Obi-wan. Qui-Gon and Edvir grew up together in the Jedi Order, although they shared different opinions Edvir always honored Qui-Gon though his views were not powerful enough. After his death Edvir went searching for more power, hearing of Qui-Gon's death at the hands of a Sith made Edvir reevaluate his life in terms of strength. Qui-Gon and Edvir grew up together, trained together, and battled together making them almost equals. When Qui-Gon fell Edvir went to Korriban to see the extent of Sith powers and it fascinated him Darth Revan in particular.

"Making some excavations on Korriban trying to find out anything about the Sith," replied Edvir. Obi-Wan was weak in the Noghri's eyes, he lacked vision on what could be achieved by anger. How could he not see that his anger led him to victory over Darth Maul? Why would he not embrace the Darkness and achieve greater powers?

"Find anything interesting?" asked Kenobi. He found the greatest discovery in Sith and Jedi history. He found a threat stronger than all the CIS put together. He found a Mandalorian who snapped lightsabers. He found a way to rediscover the HK factory.

"Nothing other than rocks, and a strange Mandalorian."

"A Mandalorian on Korriban?"

"The same one that Master Gillhem is after, that warrior has now made an appearance in the Clone Wars."

"What do you think of him?" asked Kenobi.

"A formidable opponent, Gillhem will not be able to handle it alone."

"His former apprentice isn't with him, which makes things more difficult."

"I think we should send a much larger army after him, it is a dangerous time and we cannot have renegades disrupting the balance of these Wars."

"You think he is that much of a threat?" asked Obi-wan.

"More than both Asajj Ventress and Durge put together."

"Why do you not ask the Council for their help in this matter?"

"Because of my loss, Feral has turned traitor and I fear that my accusations may fall on troubled ears, I wish Qui-Gon was still here he would act on my behalf before the Council." Obi-wan began to feel troubled, Edvir could sense it the respect for his old master would ultimately bring him to help the Noghri.

"If master Gillhem is unable to capture this man then I will ask the Council if Anakin and I could ascertain the chase. If he is as deadly as you say he is, I will help you in your fight."

"Your master would be proud for you helping me Obi-wan; I am glad that you are the spitting image of all he stood for." Excellent, Edvir was not out of the game yet.

One week had passed since the escape on Kaleesh, Lenovo had discovered a warrant for Narek Pride on the Separatist network and now they have been moving silently from station to station in the past few days. The team was staying toward the edge of the outer rim since Saes joined their team; there were a few skirmishes here and there but nothing big, mostly run in with Bounty Hunters. Narek had made quite the name for himself, enough to attract the attention of the Separatist and Republic. Even though they haven't seen the Republic in the last week Drew could sense some hostility in the Democracy. Where they were heading Drew had no idea, they had been traveling straight for the last hour now, and Narek said that an old friend wanted to see him. They were meeting at a secure location that Narek wanted to keep for a surprise. Drew was now meditating with the Force trying to detect what disturbances that were fluxing. Since Kalee, Drew felt a strange presence try to persuade him. A strange presence though was all too familiar seeing as it held a name. On Korriban Drew had mastered several forms of lightsaber combat along with studying the great mysteries of the Dark side; however several Sith spirits still remained active on Korriban not wanting to just let their Holocrons teach their ways.

Drew mediated closely to the dark side of the Force which began to cloud his mind, the thunder clouds moved and twisted overtaking the light causing him to breathe deeply. He began to sweat trying to clear the clouds from his mind. The balance he had achieved with light and dark side was extremely fragile and sometimes caused him to experience pain. The teachings he had learned were beginning to overtake him, the dark side was growing stronger and stronger every day and it would not be long before the powers over took him incasing any light in his body. That was the real reason he left Korriban with Narek, he could no longer take the constant punishment of the Sith Lords pulling him toward the dark side. He needed the light of the Jedi to counterbalance any Dark thoughts he had. All of the major Sith Lords of Korriban had influenced him in some way, more than all though was Darth Nihilus. Nihilus had been his main instructor since his mother died on Korriban years ago. The Dark Lord was the Lord of Hunger and taught Drew forbidden techniques even for Sith. The aggressive one-handed style Drew used was from Nihilus, the power that flowed through his veins was immense, something that made him a target on Korriban. The Sith spirits would haunt his dreams, put terror in his nightmares, and cause daily pain from their powers. Even in death these spirits could kill those who provoked them, on Korriban Drew had been taught techniques by famous Lords such as Tulak Hord, Darth Bane, Marka Ragnos, and Naga Sadow. These teachings though caused him daily pain on trying to stay in the light, which was growing more and more difficult. The sweat began to run down his face, his breathing started to quicken and his powers began to swirl. It felt good letting the energy flow but yet his instinct was to suppress it. The clouds formed heavier and heavier until in his mind the face of Darth Nihilus began to form, his mask looking down upon him. Pain began to swell and creep up Drew's spine, his body began to woo making it lean back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly the image of Nihilus faded with Drew falling forward on the floor. He grabbed the ground pouring sweat as he did, gasping for air he laid there for the longest time. Such pain and misery for what, achieve something that only one could ever fathom? As the broken Jedi pushed off the ground his thoughts began to grow dark, several beings began to overtake the room. These spirits have haunted Drew for ten years now trying to pull him toward the dark side. The spirits were Nihilus, Bane, and Ragnos. As the red ghosts hovered before him Drew wiped his mouth, blood was beginning to spurt out of it, and the Dark Jedi began to cough while the spirits talked.

"Even now you find it more a more difficult to keep to the light side, why do you not give into your power? I see so much potential that could be used," announced Bane's spirit stepping forward. Drew looked up at the Dark Lord; his body was pure white with a red glow.

"The power you see is an illusion; I can only reach the limits of my power through Revan's teachings. I must acquire the full understanding of the Force to be a great user, after which then I will decide what to do with it," answered Drew lifting up his body. Though two of these Sith Lords spoke the actual language of the Sith people Drew could understand them from his years on Korriban.

"I have taught you the most devastating techniques in all of our order, you could lay waste to this galaxy if you only let my teachings flow," assured Nihilus not moving an inch, his mask was all too prevalent in Drew's mind.

"Why have you taken such an interest in me, why would you be so determined to pass on your teachings? The rule of Two is already in action with Dooku and his master." The Rule of Two was a doctrine created by Darth Bane eons ago when the Sith Empire was defeated for the final time, to keep a Sith society from betraying itself and crumbling the Rule of Two guarantees that the Sith remained strong while continuing to work in the Dark.

"You fail to see your own abilities Amon, though the Rule of Two is a proclamation Bane has created, the current master is not attuned to our calls, you however could become much greater than any Sith before you by combining all our teachings into one body," answered Ragnos. The ancient Sith lord Ragnos was a large beast with two horns on his head with large claws, looked like a demon.

"You would go against your own doctrine?" asked Drew, he was extremely confused and tired from the harassment of these Sith spirits.

"To ensure that all our power is transferred to one who is capable. We do not want our sacred, and forbidden, lectures to not fall on incapable Sith," answered Bane. Nihilus though was remaining quiet.

"The Rule of Two is designed that the Sith become more powerful than the Jedi, you designed it yourself."

"I did, but many of our techniques must require a certain power to hold and you Drew Amon fit all the categories for our lessons."

"A remarkable quality I assure you, if you were prevalent in our days you would have surely caused the destruction of the Republic," cut in Ragnos. "Be warned though Drew our patience is not infinite and we do not harbor those who refuse our power."

"Then kill me if you wish that," answered Drew. The spirits looked stunned; they looked at one another then the returned Bane was chuckling.

"Your ability to speak is that much of a Sith, we only need to keep ourselves prevalent in your life, eventually not even you can resist us forever," laughed Bane looking at the young Dark Jedi. This wasn't making any sense; it had to be a trick that someone was pulling. The actual doctrine of the Rule of Two states that this is complete mutiny. In a sense Drew grasp the concept, perhaps they wanted to transfer their energy into Drew to continue their mark on the galaxy. After Drew looked back to the ground still sweating Bane and Ragnos disappeared leaving Nihilus looking down upon his student. The Dark Lord was considered the most powerful Sith of all time with his ability to eat planets and completely consume all life. The only reason he was defeated was his hunger for worlds controlled him eventually creating his downfall. Nihilus though was no fool, he easily destroyed the Republic in his reign, the only reason he lost was because of an exiled Jedi that teamed up with Nihilus' apprentice and Mandalore to defeat him, practically all of Drew's most powerful lightsaber combat and Dark side powers came from this long forgotten spirit. Nihilus only spoke ancient Sith, which was difficult to understand but could be ciphered.

"You have my greatest weapon why do you not use it, you could become far more powerful than Revan ever could," stated Darth Nihilus not moving an inch.

"Sometimes the best path is not always the easiest," answered Drew. That was an old phrase that Drew's mother Nora used to say, no sooner than Drew told Nihilus this Nora's ghost appeared behind Nihilus and walked next to the Dark spirit. This was not an uncommon experience seeing as both Nora and Nihilus trained Drew throughout the years. None of this ever made sense to Drew, the Sith would never help a Jedi, and that was what Nora was a Jedi, although later in life she was a fallen one. Nora was completely white with a blue color around her. She had short hair with a fairly young face for her age. She wore the Jedi robes she was buried in. Nihilus paid no attention to this woman though Drew merely watched as they looked down at him.

"You are right my son, the best path is not always the easiest way," stated Nora looking up at Nihilus who towered over her. "Nihilus may I remind you that my son is free to decide whatever he chooses, not even all the Sith Lords could ever turn my son."

"We shall see," replied Nihilus still not moving. Nora stepped forward and gave a small gift of light to Drew which healed his pain, licking his wounds.

"Mother, why are you here?" asked Drew standing up.

"To make sure that you are alright, I have been worried since you left Korriban."

"Why have all these Sith spirits returned?"

"Because you came into contact with the Dark Side on Kalee, we were able to find you after that," answered Nihilus. "And now we will finish your training."

"You will do no such thing, Drew is free to decide for himself and he wishes to peruse Revan's teachings not yours," replied Nora. Nihilus remained silent after this, letting Drew and Nora talk.

"Mother why are these Sith helping me train, ever since the beginning I've wondered that, why won't you tell me?" asked Drew looking back at Nihilus.

"Because my son you have a destiny that not even these Dark Lords can see, trust me when I say this, you will either destroy or preserve this galaxy when the time comes."

"And when is that?" asked Drew.

"You must be patient my son, remember that we do not all know our destiny until it looks upon us, until that time comes you will remain under our watch." Drew lifted up his hand trying to touch his mother's face. She grabbed it and pressed it to her cheek.

"I miss you mom, it has been hard not having you here to watch over me."

"I am sorry I could not continue living, the Force was calling me. I have now seen that you have gained a new family." Drew looked toward the door, it was almost time to begin the training with Saes, the Kaleesh warrior was advancing faster than Drew could have predicted, and it would not be long until Saes would be a blade master once again.

"They do not fill the void that you left, I enjoy their company though." Nihilus scuffed at this and then cut in.

"You should be more concerned about keeping your legacy." Nora looked back and scowled at Nihilus, who still didn't move, then returned to her son.

"Here, it is time you received training in the Light side, we need to help clear those Dark thoughts," stated Nora. She looked back at Nihilus, who still didn't move, the Dark Lord remained cold stone as Drew and Nora sat down and began to glow. The anger began to cease and the pain stopped, his power diminished and Drew felt at peace.

Saes was busy trying to solve the new sphere that had developed from the original key pyramid as Narek looked abroad the bridge, a small blue hologram was beaming from the center with Robert looking up at the man; Conner Zann. Conner had requested Narek's presence two days after Kalee and since then Narek had been trying to make his way to Conner's secret station in the outer rim territories. They ran into a few unexpected surprises seeing as Narek was now on the wanted list for the Separatists, which made the Mandalorian a little uneasy going to the Crime Lord's station. For all Narek knew it could be a trap but Jade Doran was there and Narek trusted her. As the Mandalorian approached Robert looked up at the blue hologram.

"We are in the system now, but we cannot find any space station," announced Robert looking up at Conner.

"That is because we have it hidden from radar, I'm sending the coordinates to you now," assured Zann pressing a few buttons on his data-pad. Wildfire then made a slight turn to the left; Lenovo was guiding the ship while everyone else sat inside.

"You aren't trying to kill us now are you Conner?" asked Narek as he walked up.

"I do not have a death wish Narek, besides I have a few surprises, and one you are going to love."

"Can I have a hint what the one I will love is?"

"Something that you have wanted for a long time now, and it's a real beauty." Lenovo then appeared next to Narek who looked back at the program.

"Master we have entered the coordinates, still no space station." Conner smiled after hearing this.

"Dropping cloaking field now," announced Conner. As the Crime Lord spoke an extremely large disk-like station appeared it was grey surrounded by large frigates guarding it called Interceptor IVs. As the Wildfire came into range the frigates escorted the small gunboat toward this impressive station. Conner had created a home away from home in the deep reaches of space; the nebulas surrounding this grey station were absolutely stunning with all colors or blue and gold mixing in a ravishing look, a wonderful place to build a station. "Docking now, I will meet you on the bridge." As Narek turned to leave Saes and Robert followed, Lenovo contacted the remaining crew members to the exit ramp. Eleena, Sliven, Thatin, and then Drew all emerged from their cells and concentrated on the exit ramp. Slowly but surely the Wildfire touched onto the Durasteel ground letting the exit ramp slowly pull itself down. Narek emerged first from his home base, several pirates looked at him scuffing their noses and turning back to their conversations. The hanger was a massive square box with several fighters lying around the room, at the exit of this hanger was an elevator that all members of the team climbed into. Narek then pressed a few buttons letting the elevator rise up to the main level. When the team walked from this elevator they were met by a large security force to escort them to Conner. The main room had a large circle with corridors running through it creating a massive market place along the walls, extremely large amounts of pirates were selling, trading, and buying illegal goods. As they walked Narek surveyed the hallways looking at all the business this station held. Illegal weapons, goods, and equipment were being exchanged to all walks of life; these pirates were widely diverse with everything from Wookiee to Human. Soon the escort toke the team toward the middle of this station into another set of elevators which only held two at a time. First Sliven and Saes went up, followed by Thatin and Robert, Eleena and Drew were next leaving Narek the last one up this new elevator. The small panel shot up into the high outlooks of this station, it passed a long blue tube that fed into a large observation center. As Narek emerged last he saw his friends shaking hands with Jade and Conner.

"My, my what a team you have building here!" exclaimed Jade hugging Narek as he approached. "It is good to see you again Mr. Pride." Jade was then introduced with the rest of the team while Conner in his brown jacket placed Narek under his wing then took him a little off from the group.

"Why don't you go let Narek's team enjoy some merchandise, I will be with Narek," ordered Conner as Jade took Narek's friends back down the elevator. Conner and Narek however were talking business. The crime boss led Narek into his private quarters; it was a square room with four chairs surrounding each other. Conner sat down and poured a glass of wine from the bottle in the middle of the chairs. Narek sat down opposite to Conner, on his left was a large window showing the distant nebulas on the outreach of space, the room had carpet with two bookcases on either side. "Do you drink?" asked Conner sitting down with the glass of wine. Narek took his helmet off leaving it on the glass table between them.

"No I don't," replied Narek looking at Conner, his white hair was neatly groomed with few blemishes; Conner was extremely wealthy there was no denying that.

"I guess I shouldn't bore you with pleasantries and customs seeing as you are a man of business," Conner paused to take a swig "So you must wonder why you are here?"

"Yes I do, why did you bring me out here Conner?"

"For three things completely free of charge, a jetpack, a ship upgrade and something very special." Conner pressed a few buttons on his chair making a small section of the glass table open, from underneath the carpet a large jetpack was unveiled, it was maroon and black similar to Narek's armor. "What you see here is the state of the art Jetpack, armed with anti-tank missile that can be outfitted with concussion blasts for massive charges. This style of jetpack is quite large in your Mandalorian ways, however I have modified the pack creating a much more stable flight patterns with less possibilities of short-circuiting. Also the jetpack will not falter when shot, stabbed, sliced, or destroyed. The jetpack is completely stable with no unexpected laser shots sending you for a wild tail spin into the ground." Narek stood up and grabbed the jetpack, "Try it on."

Narek attached the jetpack to his backside creating a much more traditional Mandalorian look, the jetpack was weightless with an extremely large missile on the back, and Narek jumped up and down making sure it would fit well. He then strapped the jetpack to his system in his gauntlets. After which Narek hover slightly, it felt good, had no problems, and was completely balanced.

"Quite a pretty credit, but that's not all." Conner pulled out a holo-pad with the Wildfire on it; several men were working on it. "As we speak my men are attaching a new system on your ship called Wildfire that will increase speed, power, and flight capabilities." Narek then looked down at the small hologram looking over it. "Also we are adding a new missile defense capability that will ensure your craft safe from any type of projection even proton missiles."

Narek studied the ship for a small moment; he then looked up at Conner completely confused with constructs of contempt.

"Not that I'm not grateful but with the Bounty on my head why are you helping me out? And how do I know I can trust you?" Conner stood with the wine glass still in his hand, he walked slowly dragging his boots across the carpet on the floor, and he stood at the edge of the windows looking out into the nebula. He turned his head back and forth taking another sip of wine. Conner continued to look out at the nebulas as he continued.

"Narek your father was the forerunner to a new era of Hunters; he was the inspiration to people like Jango Fett, Cade Bane, Bossk, Aura Sing, and countless others that are the major works in my society. With the talent of your father in your veins and an army of HK droids you would be the greatest power in this galaxy, I want to get on your good side now while I still have a chance." Narek continued looking at Conner then back to Wildfire's hologram. "The galaxy is changing and I will need a vanguard to make sure my business and empire are safe for my son Tyber when he will take my place."

"You think that the Separatists will win?" asked Narek looking up at Conner.

"I do not know what will happen, for all I know a new threat could raise from the ashes of the Republic and create a new order. I need security and peace of mind knowing that my son will be able to follow my footsteps in peace. That will require someone who can take care of my enemies and defend against authorities."

"I doubt I will be able to take on the Republic clone army and Jedi Order."

"The Jedi and Republic are not my threats, this Deathwatch, Black Sun, and Hutt Cartel are my greatest enemies, and if and when you obtain this HK army I will ask you to take care of some enemies of mine in the underworld. The Black Sun have a personal grand army, the Hutt cartel has the most resources, and the Deathwatch could wipe out all my forces. I am asking you to be my assistant in the future." Conner turned to face Narek who stood. This was a big decision but if there was anything Narek knew is that Conner had helped him more than anyone and repaying the Crime Lord would be honorable.

"When you call I will answer Conner," stated Narek looking at the Crime Lord. Conner smiled then placed the wine glass down. He patted the Mandalorian's shoulder still greatly pleased. He then pressed another button on the chair.

"With that answered I bring you the final piece of my three part gift. After you helped me on Alderaan I had my scouts, spies, and allies in the underworld keep their ears open for any news about HK droids and I think you will be quite pleased with what my men found Raxus Prime." As Conner pressed the button the walls on Narek's right peeled open, a human sized figure then appeared from the wall with a rusty gold hue on its armor. It was an HK droid, with the almost exact look of HK-47 but with sleeker design and a small glowing piece on its chest. Narek slowly walked up to the shutdown droid, it had been polished well but you could see the dents from random events that caused it.

"What model it this one, I have never seen anything like it," asked Narek walking closer to the droid.

"Look on its label near its core, it says HK-110." Narek then looked at the droid then slightly touched its armor, the droid then lit up with its eyes beaming a red glare and its main power core lighting up the room, the flare then slowly died down showing the magnificent droid standing in front of Narek.

"Assassin protocols engaged, greetings master I am HK-110 the prime of my series and I have been looking for you for a long time now." Narek stood eye to eye with this droid, it had a low deeming voice with a rasp to it, and the droid had no weapons but looked like it could slaughter hundreds of people. Narek looked back at Conner who was still smiling then back at HK-110.

"What do you mean looking for me?" asked Narek carefully observing the droid.

"Answer: of course master I have been created to serve you, the one my creator told me about, and my function was to find a maroon and black Mandalorian and that he was going to be my master."

"Who told you this?"

"Commentary: I do not know master, but I look forward to figuring that out."

"You don't even know who sent you?"

"Answer: Why no master my long term memory processors were damaged on the planet known as Raxus Prime."

"Then how do you know who to look for?"

"Answer: memory and directive processors are in completely different sets of my system; I assure you that you could not completely wipe my memory. In fact I was still operational when the meatbags came to get me on Raxus Prime."

"Meatbags?"

"Observation: Organic whelp flesh bags, suggested water fleshy meat puppets? I could go on this list of organic meatbags until you find one that you enjoy to hear."

"You call all sentient beings meatbags?" asked Narek looking questionable.

"Statement: Of course master all beings except for the master shall be called meatbags."

"Do you know why you do this?"

"Statement: Before I left my home of the HK factory I was in complete capable conditions, now I am at a less than optimal state. So obviously I don't know most questions that you are going to ask me."

"You came from the HK factory than Revan made!?"

"Answer: Of course master where do you think that an HK-110 droid would come from?"

"Do you know where the factory is!?"

"Supplication: No I do not master, my long term memory processors were damaged as I already said. I can only see fuzz images of my past events; it is an oxymoron that I can only fix my sensors where I do not know how to find."

"But still, you are living proof that the HK factory is real."

"Correction: I am not a living being master I am only a droid." Narek chuckled slightly underneath his breathe. HK-110 was a beaming light of hope that Narek was right all along about the factory; perhaps they could fix 110 and have him lead the team back to the HK factory. "Query: is there someone you need killed master?"

Jade led Robert and the rest of the team around this massive space station that Conner Zann created. Amazed at all the scenery Robert frolicked like a young school girl looking at every cannon, pistol, and illegal good. As they walked Jade was explaining what each sector was, five different parts on the main level, SW: Weapons, SE: Merchandise, NE: Armor sets, NW: Ship components, and Center: food court. After the tour was finished Sliven went off to the weapons side, Saes went to the merchandise, and Thatin and Drew went to the Ship components, leaving Jade to return to Conner's level on the top floor and Robert and Eleena in the food court. As Robert walked up with Eleena several drunken pirates began to whistle, the Twi'lek ignored them as they approached the bar. Robert walked up first and took his helmet off placing it on the bar, his weapon still magnetically attached to his back. As they sat Eleena ordered several shots of alcohol, Robert however ordered blue-milk. As the bartender gave them their drinks Eleena chugged the small glasses leaving Robert stunned as she asked for more. Robert grabbed her shoulder.

"You shouldn't drink we are in a Crime Lord's home with our team separated if trouble comes we will be powerless," stated Robert as Eleena laughed.

"And I thought Narek said you were the fun one, I guess he was wrong." Robert looked offended at this.

"What do you mean, I AM the fun one!" exclaimed Robert looking sternly at the young Twi'lek, she had a happy glare in her eye making Robert feel challenged. As the bartender approached Eleena ordered more glasses for Robert. As these glass shots full of alcohol were placed near the duo Eleena grabbed one handing it to her friend.

"Prove it, I bet I can have a better time than you." Robert took the glass and hesitated, he hadn't drunk in a long time even so he hated the stuff, but Robert didn't lose, he hated to lose. The commando chugged the small glass then slammed it on the bar calling all the attention to Eleena and Robert.

"I accept your challenge!" announced Robert, the entire floor began to cheer as Eleena and Robert migrated to a small round table, they never took their eyes off each other. The bar tender brought a tall bottle of wine and poured two shots. There were practically twenty people surrounding the table from all walks of life, every type of pirate imaginable watched as Robert and Eleena began to chug glasses. The bets began to pile up as Robert continued; many creatures began to shout for their contender as the night passed on. One by one, glass by glass, and drink by drink Robert and Eleena swigged the glasses.

"You're doing pretty good there Robert, where you learned to drink like this?" asked Eleena, she was beginning to lose focus in her eyes.

"Back on Alderaan after we won a battle a lot of my friends would go drinking, I went once, got into a fight like this, and won!" assured Robert taking another drink. "I'm 1 for 1 and I plan on keeping this win streak alive!" Eleena smiled as she took another whirl, Robert had the advantage his body was larger and could take more liquor, but Eleena was experienced in this field she did not lose.

Robert remembered the fields of Alderaan as he began to swig, as the alcohol fight continued Robert's mind began to wander. He remembered the grass fields and crystal waters. Alderaan was by far the most beautiful planet in the entire Republic; it was unparalleled in politics, in freedom, and in thought. Since Robert was born he had been raised in the fields of his home planet with his father and mother. He had two brothers with him being the youngest, thus making him the comedy relief. For the first eighteen years of Robert's life he was a good farm boy who respected those around him. He and his brothers joined the military many years before the Clone Wars in an effort to get through college. Robert had never been the best at his academics but he always worked hard to get the good grades for education; that is until war broke out a few months ago. In a matter of weeks since the Clone Wars began Robert's life was sent in a tall spin with only his faith in his family and in the Republic guiding him. Alderaan was a rich world that the CIS wanted greatly creating a massive bloodshed. Though now this was not so, Alderaan had recently been liberated by the Republic clones after Robert left. He still remembered the clone that Robert got his armor from. The Republic Commando had lost his entire squad and was out for revenge, when Robert and his brothers followed the Commando under orders they were ambushed by a Separatist commander named Durge. Durge was a Bounty hunter that was granted a large army to command for Dooku, he led it with reckless abandonment usually getting the job done by himself or with specialized droids. Robert remembered the image all too well, this steel plated menace cut down the Clone Commando in an instant, destroying Robert's team along with his two brothers without even lifting a finger. They were traveling down a long canyon and were ambushed by the commander. The Commando was shot in the throat by Durge, his team was burned alive by Durge, his brothers were shot down by Durge, and Robert was knocked out by Durge.

In life there are times that we all have difficulty comprehending why events unfolded as they did. Robert held the same thoughts as he took the armor of his fallen friends and buried his team, did he feel sad? Did he feel dead inside? Did he weep for his brothers? In a way Robert took this death of his friends and family in an unexpected way, with a smile. Sure he felt dead, he felt sad, and he did weep for his loss, but Robert knew that he would see his brothers again, death is natural and its separation is only temporary. Robert yearned to hold his brothers again, to know his parents were safe, but life was never that easy one moment you were alive the other you were gone. Robert felt more pain then all others, but he masked it in his comedy, he felt sad for his loss but he kept others alive with his constant smile. He knew that living wasn't the point; it was making sure others were happy living, which is what Robert's goal in life was now. He missed his family more than anything, but he had made a new family, he had been rewarded for continuing. Robert was happy.

Eleena was begging to woo to the extreme now, and to her defense Robert's mind went on about pickles now, he was so drunk that his thoughts were mixed to the upmost insanity. It had been almost thirty minutes since this contest had started, and now it was almost over. Men were shouting, people were cheering, and Eleena was falling. Her eyes were extremely wobbled with her face turning pale blue….. she was already blue… Besides that Robert looked on with a smirk as he finished his glass looking on at the Twi'lek. As the men yelled for her to continue she tried to raise the glass to sip but couldn't muster the strength, slowly but surely Eleena titled back and forth until she lost consciousness falling on to the table. Several men cheered, few men screamed, but Robert was victorious. The crowd looked on and exchanged credits for betting, then the crowd started to cheer Robert's name. This pirate gathering was now up to fifty people all cheering for Robert who basked in the glory of this great feat. Robert cheered as he looked up, everything was right with the world, until a large fist imprinted on his cheek.

Robert fell to the ground completely drunk; the attacker was massacred as the crowd began to brawl. The commando slowly stood and went back to the table and grabbed his helmet dodging several people as he did. The drunken commando placed his helmet on then fumbled over to Eleena picking her up. The commando walked a few feet then stumbled, then walked a few inches then stumbled, then reached the edge of the food court to see Saes and Drew run up to him. Robert smiled and woozily handed Drew Eleena then saluted. He then grabbed Saes and ran back into the brawl; Robert drunkenly punched the pirates one by one with Saes who helped him in this mad brawl. He didn't even know what was going on any more or why he wanted to punch something but getting his anger out from his memories proved very nice as he slugged another pirate. Saes then grabbed Robert as he fell lifting the commando off the ground.

"Maybe you should sit this fight out," stated Saes looking down at Robert. His speech was very slurred and was barely understood.

"Are you kidding me, this is awesome, I wish I could do this every night before my mommy tucked me in to sleep. Come on skull face lets hurt some people!" Robert leapt up into a pile of pirates screaming as he did, he then started to lazily bash the opponents until a series of blaster shots were heard. The group of pirates looked up to see an HK droid with Narek standing at the edge of the food court. The HK droid now had two carbines in each hand as he shot upward.

"Warning: any meatbag who wants to keep fighting will be killed, so please keep fighting I want to have some fun," stated the HK droid. Robert got up with the help of Saes; the drunken commando then wobbled his way over to Narek and the droid, Narek now had a new jetpack on that looked very stylish.

"Hey buddy, who's your new friend?" asked Robert falling over.

"Robert are you drunk?" asked Narek looking down at his friend.

"No, I just had a good time, I'm not drunk, if I was drunk could I do this?" asked Robert. The commando stood then turned around and punched a pirate knocking him to the ground. The HK droid lifted up his rifle but was stopped by Narek.

"Yes you could do that, Robert go back to the ship you are drunk."

"Ok boss but you are missing out on a real good party," stated Robert walking passed Narek. The Mandalorian turned to 110.

"110 kill anyone who tries to start another fight."

"Pleasure: it will be my pleasure master."

Narek carried Robert as Conner Zann came from behind; he jogged up with Jade and helped carry the drunken man. In the distance however several blaster shots were heard. Narek let Jade take over his position telling them to take him somewhere for treatment. Narek sprinted back to the food court to see five men lying on the ground dead with HK-110 holding his weapons toward the rest of the group.

"What did they do?" asked Narek looking at the dead pirates.

"Observation: the meatbags wanted to leave, so I shot them."

"I just said to shot them if they try to start a fight."

"Objection: but what if they wanted to leave and start a fight somewhere else, that had a 60% probability master." Narek sighed after hearing this; the HK was consumed with killing, which was his protocol. The carbines in his hands came from holsters in his back, the HK droid was far superior to any design Narek had ever seen and if there was an army of these droids the HK factory would be beyond imagining.

"110 let them go and come with me." 110 turned to the crowd then instructed them.

"Commentary: nothing to see here meatbags move along, move along." Narek and 110 then turned and walked back toward the Wildfire. Lenovo then appeared next to Narek after he summoned his program.

"Lenovo I want you to find all the members of my team and tell me where they are," ordered Narek. Lenovo then disappeared for a few seconds and returned.

"Thatin is in the ship component department, Sliven is with Saes who is now trying to find you. Drew and Eleena are in the Wildfire, and Robert is in the medical bay on this facility." Narek paused then turned back to HK-110, however Lenovo interjected. "Sir, I have recently detected anomalies and there are three Separatist Dreadnoughts coming out of hyperspace in sector 4."

"Warn the Conner Zann, and then ask him what he wants done," ordered Narek looking back at HK-110. 'This had better not be a trap,' thought Narek.

Lenovo then disappeared only to return a few seconds later, after he did several alarms began to ring through the station making the large number of pirates evacuate the facility.

"Sir Conner instructs that the pirates are evacuating and this station is meant for stealth not fighting Separatist Dreadnoughts, and that we should evacuate quickly." Narek and 110 then shot off toward the Wildfire's hanger bay.

"Lenovo contact the team and tell them to return to the hanger bay!" yelled Narek running through the station. Several laser shots were heard and the station began to rumble. As Narek came through several corridors he eventually ran into Saes and Sliven. Afterward the now four man group ran back into the Wildfire's hanger followed by Thatin who ran in. Drew was standing outside waiting for his friends.

"Where is Robert?" asked Narek looking around. After Narek asked this his hologram projector on his wrists popped up showing Conner Zann and Jade.

"Narek where are you?" asked Jade stepping forward.

"In the Wildfire's hanger bay, where is Robert?"

"He is being transported to your hanger. Narek these Dreadnoughts could have destroyed us by now, why haven't they?" asked Conner stepping forward. Narek looked back at his friends then remembered the sphere still in Saes' possession.

"Because the people after us want us alive."

"Then that gives us an advantage!" Jade cut in with a surprised look on her face. "Bespin is not far from here, if you can hold out long enough then I can summon the Chronicle here to destroy the Dreadnoughts!" Narek turned back to his friends then back to the images of Jade and Conner.

"Jade what is the Chronicles' suggested arrival?"

"If I can contact it soon maybe thirty minutes."

"Can we get a secure line to Bespin?"

"Separatist are jamming long range communication, my personal communication should be able to overpower the Separatist jamming devices. That is back up in my personal office." Lenovo then appeared next to Narek with his hands folded behind his back.

"Sir incoming Separatist gunships and fighters, they will be on this station in sixty seconds." Narek turned back to his team.

"Sliven I want you to get all the weapons you can find, set traps in the hanger bays, and find a good position to snipe. Saes go cover Conner Zann while he runs to his office; I want you to guard him with your life. Thatin get some explosives we need firepower. Drew try to slow down those ships. Lenovo turn on the auto sentries on the Wildfire don't let anything on board to get Eleena. Move it!" Each of the members took their instructions and darted off to defend this station. This was going to be a hard fight, and their zeal will be put to the test.


End file.
